


Barback

by tasu7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, bartender!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasu7/pseuds/tasu7
Summary: A smutty Reylo one-shot where Rey is a bartender at the local pub near Kylo's new apartment. The two hit it off from the start, and the tension builds until it boils over."Hitting on bartenders was always risky. One wrong move, and you’d be banned from the bar. But Kylo had been eyeing Rey for a long time– ever since he moved into town five months ago and made her bar his regular watering hole. So he was willing to take that risk. She was the only reason he went to the bar anyway. He became enamored with her from the start."Kylo POV.





	Barback

Hitting on bartenders was always risky. One wrong move, and you’d be banned from the bar. But Kylo had been eyeing Rey for a long time– ever since he moved into town five months ago and made her bar his regular watering hole. So he was willing to take that risk. She was the only reason he went to the bar anyway. He became enamored with her from the start. 

He could still vividly remember the first day he walked in and saw her. It had been a sweltering summer afternoon. Kylo had just tipped the moving guys that had finished hauling his boxes and furniture up to his new apartment, and decided he needed a cold beer before starting any unpacking. He wandered down the street until he found an open bar. It was dark from the outside, the windows heavily tinted. The only indication that it was open was the two patrons that left it just as Kylo was passing it. He pushed the door open, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dark room.

There were a few people sitting up at the bar, mostly older guys who looked like they’d probably been perched on those exact stools for decades, and a few groups of younger people scattered amongst the tables with pitchers of beer, one with a deck of cards. Kylo decided it seemed alright. Not too fancy or pretentious, but probably still met standard health codes. He mosied up to the bar, hopping onto a stool. He was examining the selection of beers on tap when _she_ came up to him.

“Hi there,” her voice said in a crisp, lovely English accent. “What can I get for you?”

Kylo could still remember the way he froze the moment he looked at her. She must of thought he was an idiot, staring at her, mouth agape. She was beautiful. She had young, clean features that bore no makeup. Her angelic cheekbones and captivating eyes belonged on a sculpture, not a bartender. She was wearing a loose, white tanktop, clearly trying to stay cool in the summer heat, but to him it served only to expose an athletic, slim physique. She was wearing some sort of brown leather belt, oddly resembling a tool belt. Her hair was pulled back into three buns down the length of her skull, a unique style that seemed to fit her. She had definitely been sweating like everyone else, but it wasn’t unappealing on her. It made her look _ethereal_ , like she was some sort of all-powerful goddess.

After a few moments under Kylo’s awkward stare, she cocked her head, as if ready to ask again.

“Oh, uh,” he stuttered, peering back at the tap. “The Druletch’s lager, please.”

“Sure thing.”

He watched her as she reached behind her to grab a pint glass from the shelf, then pour him his request. 

“Would you like to start a tab?” she asked.

“Uh, no. No thanks, just the one,” he replied, handing her his card. 

Their fingers brushed as she took his credit card from him. It must have been nothing to her, but to him the contact was electrifying. He paid for his drink, and pooled his courage to ask for her name. From there, he managed to strike up a friendly if not a bit awkward conversation. After a few visits to the bar, it was clear that his interest in her was no longer one-sided. She would reach across the bar to touch his arm, she overpoured his drinks. Normally bartenders would do that sort of thing for better tips, but sometimes she would stay and talk with him for hours even after her shift was over.

They exchanged playful banter pretty much nonstop for the next few months. Kylo could tell she wanted him too, if they way her thighs rubbed together behind the bar when he flirted with her was any sign. She gave as good as she got when it came to him, and didn’t tell him off like any of the other interested patrons.

He had encountered her outside the bar exactly twice. Once, she was running through the neighborhood with headphones in, and zoomed right past him before he could process that it was her and get her attention. He had, however, gotten a great look at her ass in leggings as she ran away from him down the road. The other time was at the local coffee house, when he purposely put himself in her path so that she would physically run into him. The sacrifice of a clean shirt to coffee stains was worth the look in her eyes as he grabbed her by the arms to steady her and hearing her breath become heavy when she apologized profusely, promising him a free drink at the bar.

He’d asked her out once, but she declined politely, explaining that she didn’t date customers. She had looked genuinely apologetic, and Kylo had noticed her staring at him that whole night with a regretful look in her eyes. He wasn’t particularly great at reading women, but even to him it was obvious she had wanted to say yes. It was hard to get to know her at the bar. It was even harder to ignore the sparks that flew between them whenever they made physical contact, or the way Rey’s eyes hungrily raked over his body every night when he stepped inside. 

Finally, Kylo had decided that tonight was the night. He couldn’t stand it anymore, the thick tension between them that threatened to snap at any moment. He was insanely attracted to her, and felt a primal urge to take what he wanted. He patiently waited for last call, then watched as the bar’s patrons made their way out, one by one. He watched her stopper bottles, wipe glasses, and clean the bartop. He heard her tell the other bartender to head home early, that she would finish cleaning up after the relatively quiet night.

“Ren?” she asked as she finished wiping down the bar.

“Yes, Rey?”

“You normally don’t stay past last call. What’s on your mind?”

He watched her as she made her way around the bar toward him. If she was smart, she’d keep the bar between them. But something told him she was making her way around it for a reason.

“You,” he answered honestly, standing from his stool to lean his back against the bar, watching her carefully as she walked toward him.

“Me?” she asked in an innocent voice. But Kylo could see through the act. There was a playful look in her eyes.

“Yes,” he responded, his eyes gazing down her body. It didn’t matter what she wore, she always looked hot. Today, her black tshirt had a wide enough collar to expose her clavicles, tempting him to dip his tongue in the grooves along them. Her simple jeans hugged her ass exquisitely. His stare wandered back up to her face, which was now giving him a reprimanding expression.

“You know you’re not supposed to hit on the bartenders, right?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He loved when she did that. She was tough, and he liked her that way.

“Not hitting on you,” raising his hands in a defensive gesture, “just answering your question.”

She gave him a smug glare, but bit her lip. _Oh._ That was a good sign.

“And what about me made you stay past last call?” she asked, not backing down as he slowly stepped toward her.

“I thought maybe you could use a hand cleaning up.”

“I already overpour your drinks, Kylo. Not sure what you’re hoping to accomplish here,” she smirked, teasing him. He loved her confidence.

“Really?” he asked, now dangerously close to her. “There’s nothing you can think of…?”

He reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and she let him. She wasn’t backing away. If anything, she was holding his stare with her own fierce gaze.

“Ren, I have a rule.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t sleep with customers.”

“What if I stopped coming to the bar?” he asked seriously.

She laughed, but stopped when she realized he wasn’t kidding.

“I guess that would make my rule inapplicable,” she said lowly while his fingers moved from the strand of hair to ghost along the shell of her ear.

“Sounds like it would,” he said as he lightly placed his hands on her hips and backed her toward the bar, caging her in with his hands on either side of her.

“Still not sure this is the best idea,” she said breathily, still letting him have his way physically.

“And why is that?” Kylo asked, leaning in toward her ear as he lightly ran his fingers up and down her hips and the length of her thighs. He relished in the shiver he was able to pull from her.

“We don’t even know each other outside this bar.”

“I know everything I need to know,” he whispered into her ear, feeling her melt under his touch.

She let out a musical laugh, making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

“You know nothing, Kylo Ren.”

He pulled back to look at her, scowling at her mischievous smile. Her eyes were glowing in fiery mirth, and she slowly raised an eyebrow to challenge him.

“We’ll see.”

He leaned down toward her then, tracking her eyes to interpret her reaction. At first, she stayed still, letting him bring his face close to hers, noses nearly touching. Then, while he paused to garner her consent, she closed the last inch, bringing her lips to his for a sweet kiss. Too sweet. Kylo groaned in frustration before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling their bodies together, also diving into her mouth to explore. She felt so warm against him, the soft and hard planes of her setting his nerve endings on fire. 

Despite her softness moments before, Rey responded to his fierce kiss with vigor, as if determined to not let him take full control. Her arms were around his neck, and her hands were combing through his hair, fingernails clawing at his scalp. The slight sting only made Kylo growl and hold her tighter.

“Ren,” she muttered as his mouth migrated from her lips, across her jaw, and down her neck.

“Mm,” he said, wrapping his lips around her throat, trying to induce as many whimpers as he could out of her.

“The bar–...”

Kylo grazed her neck with his teeth before pulling his lips off of her throat.

“I told you… I’ll stop coming.”

“No,” she said, pulling at his hair to garner his attention. “The actual bar. It’s digging into my back.”

It took Kylo a moment to process what she was saying. He pulled his head back to study her face, eyes zeroed in on her pink, swollen, wet lips. He couldn’t seem to look away.

“Ren,” she said again, eyebrows furrowing in impatience.

“Mm?”

“My back.”

“Oh!” he said, finally peeling his gaze away from her lips to look at her eyes, leaning away from her so that she could step forward, relieving her back from where it had been uncomfortably pinned against the edge of the bar. 

Kylo was still breathing heavy, and couldn’t bring himself to step away from Rey. He wasn’t ready for the moment to end.

“The bar isn’t the best place,” she said quietly, rubbing his shoulders with her hands in a gentle, affectionate way that Kylo hadn’t anticipated.

“Oh…” he repeated. Fuck. Apparently he hadn’t exactly thought out the physical logistics of actually hooking up in the bar, or even what he would do if she refused. Reluctantly, he stepped back, distancing his body from hers. He immediately felt cold, both physically and like he’d lost something important to him.

“Uh…” he stuttered, trying to play it cool, “yeah… I get it…”

“Ren,” she said again, squeezing his shoulders to make him look at her again. Her wild eyes were alight with something like fire, and he’d never lusted after someone so much in his life.

“I meant,” she said, “not _here_.”

She released his shoulders to grab his hand tightly, pulling him violently behind her as she made her way back behind the bar. She threw him a look over her shoulder that made his knees weak, an expression simultaneously strong and sexy. She led him through the swinging door behind the bar and turned left, opening a door to what turned out to be an office, and shutting it behind them. _Now_ he understood.

In a moment, he grabbed her again by the waist and pushed her into the closed door, frantically hoping there would be nothing digging into her back now. He let his body sink into hers as he brought his lips to her mouth, desperate to taste her again. He’d watched her lips for months now, wondering what they would feel like against his. They were nothing less than extraordinary. 

Tired of leaning down, he ran his hands down her ass to the back of her thighs, lifting her up so that she straddled his hips with her legs, pinned between the closed door and his body. The quick lift made her bite down in surprise, her teeth digging into his bottom lip quite hard. It should have hurt, but it only made his cock twitch with excitement.

“Sorry,” she muttered, kissing the corner of his mouth gently.

“Don’t be.”

He continued kissing her like his life depended on it. The feeling of pressing into her against the door made him hard, hard enough that he knew she would feel it against her. It was everything he’d imagined for months, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she had ever imagined him this way, fantasized about him at night.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey,” he growled when she pressed her center harder into his groin, making him strain even more against his pants.

“Do you…” she stuttered as she struggled to catch a break from his lips, “do you have a condom?”

He did. He had two in his wallet. He’d come prepared, in case of some miracle that she’d want him too. He could barely believe that she was the one initiating going further, that she seemed to want it just as bad as he did. 

He nodded animatedly, unable to conceal his excitement. Rey laughed before licking a stripe from the bottom of his neck up to just under his ear and then sucking on his earlobe. A shiver went down Kylo’s spine all the way to the hard length of him, and his eyes rolled back. Her mouth felt perfect on him, and he could only imagine the magic it would work on his cock. 

Rey had begun grabbing at his shirt, making frustrated little sounds.

“Put me down,” she whined, kicking her legs a bit.

Kylo acquiesced, lowering her to her feet, but refused to remove his hands from her waist. He tugged at her own shirt in return, which she let him take off by raising her arms. He threw it aside, enthralled by her sculpted collarbone, the soft swells of her breasts under a bralette, the way the microhairs on her torso were standing on end in anticipation. He wanted to bury his face in her chest and leave it there. But she was impatiently pulling at his own shirt, so he reluctantly drew his hands off of her body and pulled it up over his head, tossing it away into oblivion.

“ _Fuck_ , Ren,” he heard her say, her nails digging into his pecs, trailing down his abdomen. 

He worked out, he was strong, but he wasn’t ripped or anything. The encouragement, however, was greatly appreciated. With a renewed sense of confidence, he grabbed her chin to tilt her face toward his, wanting her to see the arousal in his eyes, his need in his lips.

“Tell me you want this,” he said lowly, using his other hand to squeeze her ass, indicating that he expected an answer.

“I want this,” she breathed, unable to fully speak with his hand tightened around her jaw. Her eyes were lit up, fire practically leaping out of them and burning him.

“Tell me how _badly_ you want it,” he demanded, pressing his cock against her waist so she could feel how hard he was for her.

She whimpered at that, tongue darting out to lathe at his thumb at the corner of her mouth.

“I want you so bad,” she moaned, grabbing his forearm with her hands. “I’m already wet.”

Kylo’s hand clutched her ass harder at her confession, making her hiss through her teeth.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he replied smugly, removing his hand from her jaw to brush down her chest, over her stomach, and to the fastening on her jeans. She continued to hold his forearm while he popped open the button and lowered the zipper slowly, enjoying the impatient look on her face as he did so.

He finally released her ass so that he could lower himself onto his knees in front of her. She seemed to like that, based on the way her hands migrated to his hair and _pulled_. With a wink up at her, Kylo carefully shimmied her jeans down her legs, marveling at the soft-looking flesh underneath. She was all muscle and smoothness, perfectly silky and strong enough to choke him with her thighs, if she wanted. He could smell her before he even got her pants all the way off, and there was no mistaking the small wet stain on the crotch of her light blue cotton panties. 

“Seems like you _are_ wet for me, sweetheart.”

“I’m not a sweetheart,” she said sternly, pulling him by his hair to bring his gaze away from her panties and up to her displeased face.

Kylo recalled all the times she’d yelled at a drunk customer, all the times she’d verbally skewered creeps who harassed her from across the counter, the way she described the street fights she’d gotten into as a kid.

“No, you’re not,” he agreed, pushing his face forward until his large nose buried itself between her lower lips through her panties.

She gasped at the sensation, and Kylo felt her knees buckle a bit where he was holding her legs.

“What should I call you then?” he asked against her, his lips tracing her folds through the thin fabric.

“Just Rey,” she whimpered, seemingly unaware of the pressure she was putting on the back of his head with her hands, pushing him deeper into her.

“Well, just Rey,” he said, fighting her hands to be able to pull back and speak, “you’ll need to take these off if you don’t want me ripping them off,” he explained, snapping the elastic band of her panties against her hip.

Quickly, she released his hair to peel the panties off of herself, pulling them down her legs and kicking them off, leaving her only in her black bralette. She kept her legs closed, much to Kylo’s consternation. He wanted to eat her out and make her scream, sucking every last drop out of her until she collapsed. But instead of opening her thighs for his pawing hands, she kept them clenched and tisked at him.

“No, no, no,” she said coyly. “Not until we’re even,” she said, gesturing at his pants.

He groaned impatiently, standing up to unbuckle his belt. Before he was even all the way standing, her hands were on him, pulling at his belt loops to bring him closer to her. She shooed away his hands to take care of the belt herself, expertly unbuckling it and fiercely whipping it off of him, throwing it across the room. He felt her fingers trace his erection through his jeans, a vicious tease. He had to force back a growl forming in the back of his throat. She laughed at his strained expression, and popped open the button and drew down the zipper, providing some much needed relief to his confined cock.

He ran his hands up and down her sides as she gently coaxed him free of his jeans, pulling his pants and boxer briefs down in the process. Soon enough, she was on her knees, helping him step out of them completely. Seeing her on her knees in front of him made him think terrible, terrible thoughts. But that’s not what he wanted. He’d been dreaming about pleasing her, and that was exactly what he was going to do. 

He pulled her up by her hand, and led her with his hands on her waist over to the desk. He swept the contents of it with one swoop of his arm, making Rey laugh, deep and loud. She was distracted enough that it allowed him to pick her up and place her round behind on top of it. She raised one eyebrow at him, encouraging him to keep going.

He kissed her then, pouring as much passion as he could into her lips. He wanted her to feel just how much she mattered to him, just how badly he wanted all of her, not just her body. He peeled off her bralette, and worshipped her breasts for a minute before she moaned in impatience. He held the back of her head gently to lower her back onto the desk, loving the feeling of her hard nipples against his chest as he pressed into her.

When he was satisfied by her position, he peeled his lips from hers. He kept one hand on her sternum, holding her down as he reclaimed his spot kneeling in front of her pussy. He heard her gasp when she felt his breath against her inner thigh. Whereas before she’d kept her legs tightly together, now she spread them wantonly, egging him on. He removed his hand from her chest to grab her hips, pulling her to the edge of the desk so he could fully access her.

He saw her hands go up to wind her fingers through her hair, her chest already heaving in anticipation. He took his time, nipping one thigh carefully with his teeth before sweetly kissing the other. He let his nose lightly graze across her folds, and relished the way she shivered when he did so.

“You tease,” he heard her moan. 

He looked up to see her covering her eyes with her hands, which caused her forearms to delightfully push her breasts together.

He pressed his mouth against her center, humming in agreement. The feel of his lips and the reverberation of his voice made her twitch deliciously against him. Even her outer lips had captured some of her wetness. He knew she was ready.

He snuck his tongue into her, letting it drag along her folds as he explored. She tasted even better than he had imagined. There was something sharp, something bitter, but like fresh earth, or a cooling breeze. Her taste was his weakness. He held her thighs as he made her way up to her clit, waiting for her legs to settle around him. His large nose bumped against it first, and he felt her hips jump off of the table with how worked up she was in anticipation of the contact. He held her down, sneaking his hands around her legs and up to her hips. He found her clit again with his tongue, leisurely swirling around it.

“ _Fuck_ , Kylo.”

The sound of her voice was precious, her accent his vice. He wanted to hear it every day, wanted to wake up to it every morning. He pursed his lips to apply suction to her clit, making her wail. He couldn’t help it – he smirked against her, smug in his ability to make her melt. If he had known she wanted him this badly, he would have propositioned her long ago. He’d been too insecure, too wrapped up in his anxiety, resisting the urge until he could take it no more. He was going to make up for lost time now.

He took a hand off of her hip to come around and caress her folds, working his way toward her slit. He found her open and ready, and he slipped his finger inside, groaning at the slick, smooth feeling of her clamping around it. He took a moment to memorize the feeling before he started working it in and out, reapplying pressure to her clit with his tongue.

“More,” she whimpered from the table. He obliged, slipping a second finger inside her and stroking her velvety yet satisfyingly textured inner walls. She was going to feel so good on his cock. His knees were aching from kneeling on the hard floor, but he found that he couldn’t care less, and gladly would spend eternity there as long as he could stay inside her, wrapped up in Rey’s legs.

He had to hold her down as she began bucking against his hand and face. He responded fervently to every cue, finding all the spots that made her shiver in pleasure. Her sounds and the way she clenched around his fingers were making him desperately hard, and the need to rut inside her was rising. But he was a controlled man, and would take his time pleasing her. Every erotic sensation he was experiencing led him to a state of single-mindedness. Eating Rey out was his meditation. 

Her orgasm crashed over the both of them quickly, her pussy spasming and engulfing his fingers tightly as he grazed his teeth over the hood of her clit. She was still covering her face with her hands, and he reached up to pull them away, desperate to see her as she peaked. Her pretty lips were parted, her alluring eyes closed, and Kylo treasured the pleasure he saw on her as she rode out her release. He slowly stopped his ministrations as she came down, instead standing and running his hands along the outside of her thighs, not wanting to overstimulate her. He still needed to be inside her, and wanted to leave her wanting more.

“Oh my god,” she muttered as she finished, finally opening her eyes to look at him. She smiled lazily as she saw him, looking completely blissed out. “That was amazing.”

Kylo felt a smug sense of pride in making her feel that way. He still stood between her legs, and took the opportunity to brush his very erect cock against her inner thigh, hinting at his desire.

She looked down at his length and grinned playfully.

“Is there something you want to say?” she asked, purposefully rubbing her thigh against his dick.

“You minx,” he groaned, frowning. He wasn’t going to last if she teased him so.

“I’m sorry, was there something you wanted?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

He shut her up by surging forward, finding her lips with his own. He kissed her forcefully, taking his own satisfaction from her since she insisted on tormenting him. She moaned along with him, much to his relief. He wanted her as turned on as he was.

Without warning, she pushed him away by his chest and hopped off the table. Just as he was scared that she would walk away and put her clothes back on, she turned around slowly and put her forearms down on the table, exposing her peachy ass and offering herself to him. His cock twitched in response as he looked at her opening, still wet from her orgasm and arousal.

“Was there something you wanted, Rey?” he teased, echoing her own words to her.

“Ren,” she whined, wiggling her hips a little. 

Kylo couldn’t help himself after her little display – he palmed her cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh in his hands. He brought one hand down hard, slapping her. She jumped in surprise, and he gently rubbed the flesh, soothing it. They would have time to explore that someday, but right now he was too desperate to experiment.

“Are you ready for me, Rey?” he asked lowly, wanting to hear how turned on she was.

“Mm,” she answered, leaning down further so that her chest rested against the desk, offering an even more enticing angle to him. He continued to knead her ass in his hands, but needed more.

“I need to hear what you want, Rey.”

“Ren,” she moaned, frowning at him from over her shoulder. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please just fuck me!”

“I don’t know, I already made you cum once…”

“I need your dick!” she shouted, scooting back a step to ram her ass into his hips. His cock sang as it made rough contact with her body.

“As you wish,” he chuckled darkly, leaning her back forward into the desk and stroking himself with one hand, holding her hip with the other. He palmed her pussy, letting her arousal coat his palm. She bristled at the contact, probably expecting his dick to penetrate her, but instead feeling his cool hand against her heat. He used her juices to lube his cock, when he came to a startling halt.

“Fuck,” he muttered, stepping away to find his pants to reach his wallet. “Let me get a condom.”

“No,” Rey whined from the table.

He stopped suddenly, confused.

“No?” he asked.

“I know I said before… but… Please, I have an IUD. And I’m clean.”

He froze, taking a minute to process what she was saying. She wanted him to _raw_ her? _Christ_. 

“I’m clean too,” he stammered, “are you – are you sure?”

“Kylo,” she said angrily from where she was still bent over the table. “I want to feel you inside of me. Just you. Please.”

Kylo had to shake his head to convince himself that it was real. Having unprotected sex with an acquaintance was a terrible idea, but the way she way she was moaning on the table and begging for his cock made his brain short-circuit. He’d have to take her word for it that she was clean and protected. It didn’t take him long to decide to trust her. His penis was making the decisions now.

He came back up behind her, palming her again to spread her moisture on his dick before slipping it against her folds. He teased her first, running his length along her until his tip hit her clit. She gasped at the feeling, which only made him clutch her hips harder. He didn’t care if he left bruises. He teased her a few times until her whimpers became too much for him, and he slipped inside her. His mind blanked as he registered the warm, soft pressure gripping him where he most needed it. She felt so good, her walls enveloping him without any barrier. What he ever did to deserve the feeling of rawing her was a mystery.

Rey let out a breathy sigh as she squirmed, taking him in deeper.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” she said in a raspy voice.

“You good?”

“Better than good,” she answered to his relief, rocking back against him gently. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

Kylo laughed as he pulled out by half an inch, instantly hating the feeling of being anywhere but completely inside her. He pushed back in, nearly shuddering at the sensitivity. She hummed, and reached back behind her to grip one of his forearms as he began driving in and out of her, hands latched onto her hips to assist him. He worked her open slowly, patiently mapping out each ridge and surface inside of her. He wanted it to last, this memory of her.

“Kylo,” Rey muttered against the table, “harder.”

Kylo’s pace faltered at her plea, but he renewed it with gusto as he sank into her deeper, harder. Each thrust felt like it would be the one to make him burst, she was so tight around him. The anticipation was torture – he knew that once he finished with her he would only want more, but he may only have this one chance. 

His desperation made him pump faster, pushing into her with all the force he could muster, and her wails only spurred him on.

“Is this hard enough?” he teased, raising a hand to bring it down on her ass in a hard smack, unable to keep the frenzy out of his voice.

“Yes, Ren, yes,” Rey moaned as she rocked against him. 

“I’ve wanted this…” he started rambling senselessly, “I’ve wanted you for so long…”

“I know, I know… Ren… I think about you all the time… you have no idea…”

Her confession stroked his flames, an he reached one hand forward to push her chest harder into the table, opening her up further.

He hit her cervix, making her jolt in surprise.

“Sorry,” he quietly apologized, readjusting and pumping in and out of her vigorously.

“Ahh,” she said from beneath him, sounding even more elated than before, “don’t be.”

He shifted again, bottoming out and hitting her cervix again. She yelped and her hold on his forearm tightening, her fingernails digging into his flesh. It gave him a primal feeling, bending her over the desk and fucking her so hard he hit her cervix. It was the most perfect fucking thing he’d ever experienced. Like everything that had ever happened to him up to this point had just been preparing him for this.

“Did you think about this?” he asked. “Behind the bar, did you imagine me fucking you?”

“Yes,” she wailed in response. “I- I’d watch your hands… imagine what they’d feel like on me.”

He ran a hand up and down her spine.

“Kylo… Kylo…,” she repeated as he reached around her to rub at her clit.

“Please don’t deny me again, Rey,” he pleaded desperately. “Please.”

She gasped at a hard swirl at her clit.

“I should have never denied you,” she said breathily.

Kylo could tell she was close, and was determined to make her come again. He leaned over her to kiss at her neck while he thrust into her and rubbed at her nub. She seemed to like it, judging by the way her walls gave a half-willed shuddering hold on his cock.

“Come on, baby,” he said in his ear. “I know you can come for me.”

She gave an incoherent moan as he continued to mouth at her neck. After a few more seconds of furious attention to her clit and his teeth sinking into her earlobe, she came hard around him, clamping down on his cock. Kylo grunted at the fresh, delicious pressure on his length while she gasped for breath and let her release flood her. He fucked her through it, holding her tight, and held off his orgasm until she came down.

“Fuck, Rey,” he moaned. “So hot. Can- can I….?”

“Yes, yes. Come in me.”

She had barely finished the words when he let go, and crashed into his release, coming deep inside her. He let out a primal yell, nearly blacking out with the immense pressure. He was sure he’d never come so hard in his life. Rey just had that effect on him. 

Kylo remained leaned over her as he caught his breath, stroking her back as they both regained their senses. 

“Fuck,” Rey said finally.

He laughed, a light-hearted chuckle that only Rey could induce.

“That we did.”

Rey looked behind her to smile at him, and the sight of her face set butterflies fluttering in his stomach all over again, despite being still inside her. 

Reluctantly, he pulled out of her, and watched as a bit of his semen leaked out of her and onto her thigh. There was something undeniably sexy about it. He wanted to push it back inside her, but refrained out of respect. Instead, he held her as she stood up and turned around to face him, and smothered a rather sloppy kiss on her. She giggled, and placed a chaste kiss on his nose in return. Kylo couldn’t recall ever feeling _this_ happy after sex. And it scared him.

“Rey,” he said quietly as she turned and walked toward the direction of a clean stack of bar mops.

“Mm?” she responded as she used one to clean up between her thighs.

“Will you… I…” he trailed off.

“What is it, Ren?” she asked gently, discarding the towel and walking back toward him to put her hands on his chest, then up to hold his neck. He let his hands settle at her waist.

He gulped nervously. He didn’t know what he would do if he could never have her again. She was everything he’d wanted for months. And now that he’d tasted her, it would devastate him to be denied by her again. And now that he wasn’t inside of her, she’d probably have a different response to his query.

“Please,” he whimpered simply, positive she would see his brokenness in his eyes.

She looked at him for a moment, studying him. Would she laugh at this pathetic display? At how desperate he was for her?

“What, Ren?” she asked again sincerely.

“Will you please be with me?” he asked, forcing it out quickly. He held his breath.

“Yes, yes,” she said. “Of course.”

His breath came out in a sudden exhale when he realized that she wasn’t rejecting him. She smiled at him as she rubbed gentle circles into his neck with her thumbs.

“What, you thought I would just fuck you in the office then not go out with you?”

Kylo shrugged.

“I’m not sure whether to take that as an insult or as a sign of your insecurity,” she said, chuckling.

“The latter, please,” he said quietly, leaning into her palm as she cupped his cheek.

“I didn’t know… I thought maybe _you’d_ leave if I let you have me,” she admitted. “I didn’t want you leaving, I like seeing you everyday, I thought maybe you’d not come to the bar anymore…”

Kylo scowled. He would never leave her. He couldn’t tell her that without sounding overly attached, but it was true. He couldn’t fathom a universe where he would abandon her.

“No, I wouldn’t…”

“Good,” she said, kissing him briefly. 

She smiled at him again before slipping out of his arms to find her clothes. She tossed him various items of his own clothing, and they found themselves laughing at the state of the office. Her bralette was hanging off the edge of the file cabinet, his shirt was hidden in between two kegs. An entire book’s worth of papers that had been swept off of the desk were strewn across the floor.

“Sorry about the mess,” he muttered, a little embarrassed.

“I’m not,” Rey said, throwing him one of her trademark winks.

“So… do I really need to stop coming to the bar?” he asked while pulling on his underwear.

“Hmm,” she said, pulling her own panties on. “Maybe not. As long as you don’t get too touchy or flirty while I’m working.”

“What about our normal level of flirting?” he asked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned in return. 

“Let’s just save it for dates now, alright?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” he teased, pulling his jeans up.

She threw his belt at him, scrunching up her nose.

“You’re the one who propositioned me!”

“I seem to recall _you_ being the one to walk around the bar toward _me_ ,” he continued, enjoying getting her riled up.

“Whatever,” she relented, pulling her shirt on over her head. “Yes, Ren, I am asking you out. But _you’re_ planning our first date. Take me somewhere nice, and when we fuck again, can it please not be at the bar? I work here.”

He walked over to her when he finished dressing, and wrapped his arms around her, and cupped her rear with his hands. He liked the way her bottom fit in his palms.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only way to get better at writing smut is to practice writing smut, so that's what I did!  
> My first one-shot. Kylo POV.  
> Hope you enjoyed, I would appreciate constructive criticism!


End file.
